Revenge
by theGirlNightwing
Summary: High T. Character death, team bashing (I like them, it's just for the sake of the story . . .) character angst, poems in the first few chapters. Poems are mine. / The Team are slightly angry at Nightwing for not telling them. He reacts. The Bats re-react. /Used to be Smiles and Crowbars.
1. Chapter 1

**Urgh, I think I'm putting my other stories on temporary hiatus . . . Sorry to all those reading them . . . **

**Anyway, read this really angst fic, about Nightwing. Since I'm in an angsty mood I decided that I wanted to write one too. I kind-sorta added parts of a poem I wrote in places . . . I own that.**

**Don't own YJ. **

* * *

_Behind the smile_

_Is an insecure frown_

_A look so odd_

_Upon my happy face._

_._

I stood in front of the team, listening to La'gann's rant about how I shouldn't stay on the team because I didn't tell anyone about Artemis and Aqualad. Taking it and not complaining. Five minutes in, I pulled my comm. out of my ear, walked up to La'gann and holding the comm up to La'gann's eye level, dropped it.

Everyone could hear it.

I ignored Robin's and Batgirl's shocked and horrified looks as I disabled my Zeta recognition, and walked out of the cave's door.

_._

_Why can no one see_

_Through the façade_

_I set?_

_._

I sat on the roof in the pouring rain, not caring about anything. What does it matter? No one cares about me. No one. The two people who cared are off world and dead respectively. The other two that may care will care more about staying with their friends than coming after me.

.

_It's an odd thing,_

_To think._

_Traumatized,_

_And still smiling._

_._

How was no one able to tell? My whole life. I'd give anything to have a different one. The smiles covered it for a while, but now?

Smiles don't cut it.

.

_Smiles and laughs_

_Covering_

_The whimpers and tears._

_._

I sat there for days. Weeks? Months? I lost track of time. No one cared. So does it matter?

No food, no drink. Not since that day. Not since Kaldur "killed" Artemis. But I still survive. How? Why can't life have mercy on me for once?

Still in my costume. Of course, someone is going to find me. Of course the one who finds me is the Joker.

Is it wrong that I'm happy?

.

_Can anyone save me?_

_Does anyone care?_

_Please._

_Can anyone help?_

_._

It's been a while.

The Joker captured me yesterday, I think. I've still not been found.

He brags of telling Batman to try to save me, of this being how Jason went out. I don't hear it.

_Jason_. I'll see Jason again. I allow a small smile before the torment starts.

.

_(it hurts,_

_splitting_

_Pain of a_

_n ache)_

_Crow-_

_Bar_

_(comes crashing)_

_D._

_O._

_W._

_N._

_(Laughter_

_from_

_behind the)_

_. _

_**ma**..._...**ac** _

_**ni**..._...**al**_

_**S**... _ ... _ ... _ ... _ ...**E**_

_...**M**... _ ... _ ...**L**..._

_...**I**..._

_. _

_(cracks and)_

_wi...ce-_

_...n...ing,_

_ ._

_...a...e...i...g_

_w...v...r...n_

_(resolve)_

_._

_(door creaks,_

_closed,_

_standing_

_up)_

_**i**_..._..._**n**_..._..._**c**_..._..._**h**-_

_ing closer_

_to_

_the door._

_hear a_

_t-tick, t-tick_

_._

**_BOOM_**


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara and I had been searching for Nightwing when we got the call.

"Hello?" Barbara asks warily.

A few seconds later, she stands stock still.

"What?" I ask.

Barbara turns to me, and her eyes say everything. Mine widen. "No . . ." I breathe.

.

_We're alone._

_Stranded,_

_Forgotten._

_Captured._

_Captured in this unreal world._

_._

_"_Guys, we know where Nightwing is!"

The team turns to face us. "Who?" Cassie asks, and my face crumples, followed by the rest of my body. Barbara catches me.

She gently sets me on the ground where I lay in shock before turning to Cassie and shoving her finger in Cassie's face. "Your LEADER. Your FRIEND. Or have you all FORGOTTEN in the SHORT SPAN OF TWENTY MINUTES?"

Artemis walks over to join us, and puts a hand on Barbara's shoulder. "I haven't."

.

_A dream?_

_I think._

_Maybe._

_._

She walks back over to me, and before anyone in the team can get a word in edgewise, she drags us over to the Zeta and pulls us through.

At the Cave, Barbara grabs the stun ray and hits the rocks above the Zeta tube.

The Zeta in the cave is rendered un-usable.

I shake off the shock.

We rush to the warehouse, just in time to see it blow up. Rumaging through the wreckage, trying to find a hint of our lost brother. Artemis finds him first.

"OVER HERE!"

She starts compressions, goes as far as mouth to mouth, ordering Barbara to get an AED as I sit down on the debris with a thump. "No," I whisper.

Nightwing doesn't move.

Artemis looks up, face hardened. "They. Will. _Pay_."

.

_Darkness_

_Closing in_

_Falling_

_Alone._

_Not a dream._

_A nightmare._


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis POV**

Days pass, revenge is planned.

I learn the Batfamily's identities.

We all learn that the Justice League is coming back. Minus one.

THey had to leave one member to be executed in exchange for their freedom.

Batman.

.

_How can they stand to live happily? Guilt,_

_The guilt hammering at my conscious part,_

_Grief, the grief tearing at my broken heart,_

_Of that one event that made my world tilt._

_._

Of course it would be Batman.

We're exempting Wally from our revenge plan. He wasn't there, he didn't forget.

Yet he won't kill.

So we leave him alone, per my request, and start planning.

.

_I know of pain, but never have I felt_

_A physical pain so severe, a dart,_

_Heading towards my soul, a poison so tart._

_._

We discover that M'gann wiped Young Justice's minds of Nightwing. As per their request. She knew what I'd say if I knew, and didn't tell me, but forgot to wipe mine.

Barbara and Tim told Alfred to take a vacation far, far away from Gotham.

We're going insane.

Tim is ruthless, using Shiva's killing techniques. Barbara is using and refining Harley Quinn's, Poison Ivy's, and Cheshire's. I use my family's.

Mom died, and I don't cry. Death is a relief now. A luxury. One we Bats cannot afford to have. I'm glad she found it.

.

_A death in the family, it's all my fault._

_Captured, beaten, and executed._

_Dead, Dead, Dead. Why? He sacrificed himself_

_For others who betray us. He didn't know._

_Death is in the air, as they come back to_

_Earth. Is this a triumph or a failure?_

_Revenge pounds. Their eyes close, and they face death. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapters, they'll get longer when the Bats are done recruiting. This'll be the last author's note for a while.**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Jason POV**

Where have all the Bats gone?

I wonder . . .

I stalk Gordon. Is that a new costume?

She arrives at a new base.

"Gordon," I say.

She whirls around. "Who's there?"

I step forward and she goes in for a blow. A killing blow. I block and back up. "Whoa, Batgirl, that was bold. A killing blow?"

Her eyes widen. "Jason?"

"It's the Red Hood now."

She glares. "You can't stop us. We will kill them, whether or not you agree with us."

"Kill who?"

"The Justice League."

And I grin, because, I have been waiting for those words.

* * *

I get a hug from Artemis, and a wary look from Drake as Barbara tells the story.

"...your death was only the start of the chaos, but it was a main factor. So don't think your unimportant," She finished.

I grin. "Is the Joker dead?"

"As dead as physically possible."

"Then I'm in."


	5. Chapter 5

**Barbara's POV**

Jason, Tim, Artemis, me. Jason, Tim, Artemis, me. We need more.

Red Hood, Flamebird, Tigress, Oracle.

If Dick were here, he'd be Renegade.

But if Dick were here, we wouldn't be in this mess.

No, not a mess. We're in a good place right now, we just need more people.

* * *

"Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown, Helena Kyle, Kate and Bette Kane, Dinah Lance, and Renee Montoya."

Red Hood leans over my shoulder. "Cain. Isn't that the name of some big-time assassin?"

"David Cain," I tell him absentmindedly, and bring up a picture of Poison Ivy.

He makes a face.

"Tigress, you've fought Ivy before, too. Yes or no?"

Tigress copies 'Hood's face. "No."

I sigh. "Are we on agreement, then?"

"Will Dinah willingly leave the League?" Asks Flamebird.

I bite my lip. "Uh . . ."

"Maybe. If her reason for staying is exterminated."

I raise my eyebrows at Tigress. "Wow. Willing to kill your uncle Ollie."

She shrugs. "Well, I never said _I'd_ do it."

"Maybe we should _ask_ Dinah first."

"I'm surprised you were the one to say that, 'Hood."

We divide the possible recruits among us. Flamebird gets Brown and Montoya, 'Hood gets Cain and Kyle, Tigress gets the Kanes, and I get Dinah.

"Go," I say, and we all disappear.

* * *

Dinah looks almost surprised at my change in costume.

A green mask that makes me look like an alien. A catsuit with green ruffles on the edges of each hem, no jacket, spaghetti straps, black boots, and gloves that are like my Batgirl ones.

"Barbara," She says, and I resist the urge to punch her.

"No names in the field," I say in a sickly sweet voice. "You know what I want."

She nods. Reaches her left hand forward. I notice. "Afraid I'll injure you? I won't, if you come."

She puts her hand on mine, and I smirk behind the mask. "Mission accomplished, T. You can go now."

_"Acknowledged. See you back here. Tigress, out."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tigress POV**

I go to Bette first. Know her from school.

Bette Kane, Bette Kane. She always wanted to be a superhero. Idolized Ni-Renegade. (We will get him back)

She's getting out of school now. College. She's done good with her life.

But not anymore.

I land beside her. She jumps, starts screaming. I cover her mouth and pull her into an ally. "Trust me."

She frowns at me. I let go of her mouth.

"Artemis?"

I nod. Costume gives it away. No charm, necklace of spikes replace it. Half domino shaped like a tiger print over one eye, same costume as before. "Tigress."

* * *

"Bette's in. Going on her aunt."

_"Acknowledged. Hurry up."_

I turn to Bette. "Ready?"

She nods, and shoots the grapple line. I copy her and we swing to Kate's house. "Not bad, for only getting a crash course on grapple lines."

She doesn't answer, and walks in her aunt's apartment.

"Kate?"

* * *

"Coming home, O. See you there."

_"I'm not sure anything is considered home now."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Red Hood POV**

Finding Kyle is easy. Cain? Not so much.

I swing to Huntress' apartment building. She's on the League list of "dangerous people to track". The Bats are first, of course.

I open the window, knowing she'll have silent alarms.

Sure enough, she leaps out of the shadows at me. "Who are you?" She hisses.

"A friend," I say, and she lets go.

"Jason?"

Oh, right. Forgot the voice scrambler. "Yeah."

I explain the ordeal to her, and tell her why the League is tracking her, and she consents immediately.

"I'm in."

* * *

We've scoped everywhere possible when I realize something that I shouldn't have missed. I lead Kyle up to a rooftop and wait.

Sure enough, the assassin-trained girl drops in. She's silent.

"Cassandra Cain," I say, and she nods.

"Kasumi."

And I figure out, she knows already.

* * *

"O, Both accepted. Incoming."

_"Acknowledged."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Flamebird POV**

I go to Renee first. I knew her well enough when she was just a police officer, and now that she's the Question, I know her better.

"Question. Why does a little bird stalk an idea?"

I don't answer her.

"Answer. Because he needs help."

I respond.

"Question. Will Renee Montoya kill?"

"Answer. Question won't, but Montoya might."

That's a yes.

* * *

Running rooftops. Question's at the new place. Where's Spoiler? She's normally here about . . .

A blur rushes past.

. . . Now!

"Spoiler!"

She skids to a halt. "What?" She asks warily, and I know she doesn't recognize me. Different uniform colors, anyway. My Robin uniform without the stitches or the R. Bright red with a yellow Nightwing V. Cape coming off of that.

"Stephanie. My name's Flamebird, and we need your help."

* * *

"Cluemaster's dead, and Spoiler's on our side."

_"Affirmitive. You two are the last ones. Meet up at the bunker."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bart POV**

"What. Did you _do_."

Martian Manhunter had dug up the memories of the Team when we asked who Nightwing was.

We remember now.

I'm proud to say I had nothing to do with it. Just a victim of circumstance. At least, I think that's what it means.

Clark paces in front of us, scowling. "Do you know how hard this has been on Nightwing? God _knows_ where he is and what the Bats are doing. Added to the fact that Huntress has gone missing, Batgirl and Robin are M.I.A., Artemis left with them, the Zeta is broken in the Batcave which is by the way locked and lead/kryptonite lined, Batwoman has gone off the map, her niece with her, Question's gone, Lady Shiva's daughter is gone, and Cluemaster's dead with his daughter missing! Worst of all, _Black Canary, one of our BEST fighters, has disappeared. _On _your_ watch. The Team has been controlling the hero work, _with our trust, _and _this_ is what we come back to? What. Were. You. _Thinking_?"

M'gann lowers her head. "I-I was only trying to help the team get over Nightwing's betrayal. And they consented to it!"

"Doesn't mean you should've done it," He growls, and I zip up to Barry.

"This, this happened. I mean, in the future. I read the history books. Nightwing- he's dead."

There were gasps, and some "he deserved it" looks and grumbles.

"Oh, _Imp. _We never would have _guessed._"

I whip around, and my eyes widen when I see Robin in a demented form of Nightwing's suit. Red glowing eye lenses, a red upside down triangle with horns shape where Nightwing's blue bird used to be, blades on the gloves. "R-rob? What- This was _not_ in the history books."

He glares at me. "Not. Robin. Would've been Flamebird, but someone else wanted that name. Gave that and the costume to her. Now, it's the Nothing. And you all. Will. Pay."

* * *

He jumps down and smirks at us. "WaitwaitwaitTimwhat . . . whatareyoudoingwhyareyou . . . attackingOHMYGOD. . . this . . . isnotsupposedtohappenwhat . . . whatareyoudoing-" I run up to him, but he steps to the side and uses the same move Nightwing used on me on my first day in the past.

Clark's eyes widen. "Tim, please, we don't have to do this, we don't have to fight-"

"Oh, I think we do," Tim- the Nothing- says. He throws a smoke bomb, and everyone starts coughing.

I look at myself. _Why am I still on the ground?_ I think.

He scoops me up and jams a needle in my skin. My eyes widen. "NononononoNotaneedlemyskinwi llheelarounditpleasedon't-" And he yanks it out.

I blink, feeling woozy, as he walks out of the Hall of Justice. I try to fight it, but soon, black spots take over my vision, and I succumb to the dark.

* * *

I groan when I wake up, and try to sit up, but I'm chained to a bed. I blink andlookaroundandfeelsomeone'shandinmyhairand- Wait. Backtrack six words. What?

I try to yank my head away, but the grip tightens, and I know a warning when I see-um-feel one. I look up to see Tim, his eyes narrowed at me behind the mask. "TimTimmyTimboDrakeWaynehiwha tareyoudoingyoushouldn'tbedoingthisandwhere's-"

He yanks at my hair and I shut up. Then he goes back to stroking it. "Um. Thisisweirdwhatareyoudo-"

Again, a tug, and I shut up again. _Really don't know when to stop, do you Allen_, I tell myself sourly. Obviously, Tim's gone a little . . . gotten a little messed up in the head. But from what?

Nightwing's death, most probably.

They shouldn't know about Batman's, so it's the most logical choice.

I stay quiet for a little more before- "Look,areyoujustgoingtokeepdoingth atbecauseit'sreallycreepyandI- OW!"

And he's yanking my face closer to his and growling strait in my face, "Shut. Up."

Then he drops my hair- relief- and leaves- not so much.

"Hey, wait! Whereareyougoing?"

He doesn't answer me, and lets the cell door slam shut behind him.

I use a split second to check the walls and the chains. Wait- can't vibrate out of them? Inhibitor collar. Great.

I hear the deadbolt click behind him, and let my head slump as I groan. _Great_.

* * *

**Right, Tim's new costume is now like Nightwing's New 52 one with glowing red eyes. And I changed his name :P sorry waveslover . . . I couldn't think of anything for Bette so I gave her back Flamebird. Thank you to reviewers and followers/favorites . . . and this'll be my last author's note for a while. (Honest this time!)**

**I don't own Batman/Young Justice/Any other character you recognize**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tim Drake POV**

In...two...three...four...five...six...seven...Hold...two...three...four...five...six...seven...Out...two...three-

"Hey, Kasumi."

She's silent, but I know she's there. I've trained with and defeated her mother, I can tell where she is.

I not so much hear as feel her sit next to me. "What... it like? Having loving family."

I exhale sharply through my nose, keeping my eyes closed and staying in my meditative position on the porch floor. "Go ask Barbara, or the Kanes. I wouldn't be able to tell you. I don't have one."

She concentrates, and I feel bad for her, because her mother left her and her father neglected to teach her to talk. "Biological."

I smirk sadly. "They abandoned me."

She sighs quietly, but I still hear it. "Sorry."

"Don't be," I say. "I'm fine where I am."

She turns her head away from me, and looks out at the setting sun. "Do you wish?"

I get her question. "Sometimes."

"Me too."

We sit in silence for a while. Then I open my eyes and turn my head towards her. "Do you... ever get tired of putting up that emotionless facade? The hard-core assassin 'I don't feel' mask?"

She closes her eyes. "Yes. All time. Every day. Week. Year." She leans back and lies on her back, not caring about how cold and hard the porch is, and I copy her. "I just want... one wish... to be like normal. One second, one minute."

"I just want someone to understand," I finish softly, and smile sadly at her.

I take her hand, and she flinches. I pull back and bite my lip.

She stares at my hand, then slowly, tentatively, reaches for it, and I let her clutch my hand. I smile at her, and she hesitantly returns it.

"Kasumi-"

"Cass," She says, and I blink. "It's Cass," She repeats firmly.

I smile. "Tim."

And we lie in silence for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Thinking of: on youtube, **

**/watch?v =5 mm VX- CZ1aw**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tigress POV**

After Nothing captures Bart, we start planning. Bart is the only person we will consciously save, because of his knowledge of what's to come.

Our plan was to blow up Mount Justice, for a while, but then we realized that, _oh yeah_, I already did that.

They're either staking out at the Hall or at Nightwing's hideout in Bludhaven. Given our reason for turning, I hope they're not dumb enough to hide in the latter. We keep a careful surveillance on both, and realize that they're staying at the hall.

"Blowing it up will gain national concern," I state.

The others nod, and I smirk. Because, well, that's kind of what we're going for.

We adjorn.

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Nothing or Kasumi?" Oracle looks around at everyone's confused faces.

"I'll go with you," I offer, and we set out.

"Aw! Tigress, get over here."

I sprint to where she is, but the cooing tone she used makes me edgy. "What- oh. Oh my God... They're adorable together!"

"Pictures," She hisses, and I scramble to find a camera.

We step out onto the porch, and freeze as Nothing's nose twitches, and he sniffs and frowns. Then he rolls over and hugs Kasumi. Kasumi smiles and returns it.

Oracle and I exchange "Ohmigod" glances. "Soulmates!" I squeal quietly, snapping a few pictures before gently covering them with a blanket, snapping some more, and slipping back inside, with Oracle following behind.

* * *

The next morning, Nothing and Kasumi walk inside. They give me and Oracle suspicious glances as we giggle at them, before Nothing yawns and Kasumi smiles at him. Cue more "aww"s.

Hey, we may be insane villains, but we're still family.

* * *

We have enough firepower to blow the Hall off the planet, but that's not our goal. We want to partially destroy the Hall, and mislead the League into thinking we don't have a lot of it.

Before we go, we question Impulse on anything we might have missed. I can tell he's hiding something, and from the looks on everyone else's faces, they can too. Of course, they're all Bats except Flamebird and Spoiler, who both had training from either a Bat(Kate Kane, Batwoman, now Katana) or a Bat villain(Cluemaster, dead), so it's not really fair.

My turn.

"Impulse," I say, and he frowns.

"Hey, why'd you turn on therestofthem? Not crash, notcrash, _totally_ notcrash."

I sigh. "They basically killed Nightwing."

Bart tilts his head. "Yeahwell. Theydidn't."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "But they killed someone else, didn't they? The Justice League did."

He swallows. "Um,no. Totallynot. Noonewasmoded."

I turn on the Batglare.

"Hasanyoneevertoldyouhowcreep tthatis?"

"I got it from Nightwing, who got it from Batman," I say, and notice how he flinches at the last name. "So," I say conversationally. "How'd they kill him? Themselves? Or did they get someone else to do it?"

He stares at me, and I can tell that he knows I know, now. "They hadtoleavesomeoneonRimborwas it? YeahRimborandBatmanwas... hegavehimselfup."

I growl, much like my namesake. "Right. But the _League_ didn't stop him. So they're still to blame. And they _will_ pay, believe you me."

And he gulps and looks scared because, yeah, this is probably not in the history books.

* * *

**_3rd person POV_**

**_Same place, different time. _**

_"Where are you? D! _D!_ I know you're in there somewhere."_

_"Ow," 'D' grumbles, trying to heave his way up through the rubble of the collapsed Headquarters. "No names in the field, West."_

_"You just broke it while saying it, Da- uh, Dark Knight. Sorry."_

_Dark Knight grimaces as he finally manages to pull himself out, with the girl's help. "Where are the others?"_

_"Flamebird and Katana took the newbies and ran to get them to safety. Mom's fighting __the rebellion__ off with Renegade, the Nothing, Kasumi, and basically every other un-injured member."_

_The Dark Knight takes a step forward and winces. "I should go help them."_

_"No. _I _should. _You_ are injured, and R _specifically _told__ me to try to keep you out of the field. She cares about you, Dami."_

_"Names!" 'Dami' growled. He shook off the girl's arm and limped to the battlefield. _

_Irey West, the new Impulse, stared sadly after him. "Don't get yourself killed," She whispered, before speeding off at light speed to help assist in the battle._

(Edited 4/7/13)


	12. Chapter 12

(Edited chapter 11 on 3/13/13)

**3rd person POV **

**After last time**

_It's a baren wasteland, in the future. Nothing happens. At least, not normally. _

_Then there's the wars. This one will take a long time to finalize. The Bats verses the Justice League._

_Renegade spins around and disarms Guy Gardener, before lifting up her knives, stabbing someone behind her, and bringing them down on the fallen Green Lantern. _

_The Nothing flips over. "Hey, R."_

_"N," Renegade replies tersely, diving down and knocking people's feet over with the flat of her blades. _

_Nothing rolls his eyes and delivers a round house kick to a civilian's legs, knocking them down. "Stop being so tense. We'll win this."_

_"Right," Renegade snorts. She picks a thug in between two others, and preforms a move like she did in Bialya without her memories; she grabs the thug's shoulders and uses them for leverage to kick the two thugs on either side of him/her before pulling the middle one over and knocking him out. "Right after we win for good against Ra's al Ghul."_

_"INCOMING!" A streak of red and white zooms to them and picks them up before dragging them away. A wall creaks and falls where they were standing. _

_"We would've been able to dodge, Velocity," Renegade says, annoyed at the speedster. _

_Velocity shrugs. He's wearing his Impulse uniform, color reversed. Zoom wasn't happy about that, but he's dead now so it doesn't matter._

_"Go, Bart. We've got this covered. You need to go help us now. And if you fail . . . well."_

_"Just go back in time again," Renegade says, glaring at Nothing, who shrugs. __"Remember. We. Know. Nothing."_

_"Heh."_

_"Tim, this is NOT the time. Anyway. Nobody else can know anything either, but if you tell us it's fine."_

_"Well. Then seeyouinthepast."_

* * *

**The Nothing**

My turn to watch Impulse. He's sleeping. But when he wakes up he doesn't notice that I'm in the room. "Oh," He says faintly. "But that's . . . That's not . . ."

I wait silently for him to finish, but he notices me. "Uh, TimmyTimTimboRedNothingwhate veryou'recallingyourself . . . Um. I. Well. This is awkward."

I wait for him to elaborate, but he goes off rambling. "Butnotasawkwardasthetimeyou-"

I smack his head. "Spoilers," I hiss, then laugh quietly to myself.

"What?" He asks, and I snort.

"Spoiler."

"WaitStephanie'shereohmyGodareyoutwolike . . . together?"

"No," I say, and refuse to say anything more on the subject. (But what about Cass . . . ?)

He stares at me for a while. ". . . Who?"

I glare.

"Um. Flamebird?"

The glare intensifies.

"No, then. Uh, Katana? Oracle? Tigress?"

I send mental death rays.

"Kasumi?"

"How did you know the names?"

He gave a week grin. "Uh. Guessing? Futuristic knowledge?"

I decide I won't be able to get anything else out of him, and leave.

* * *

We move to bomb the Hall of Justice tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kid Flash POV**

Stuck in a corner. The League isn't telling me anything. What's going on?

Artemis isn't here.

Dead?

Dick hasn't contacted me.

Dead?

None of the League are talking to me. But they're on TV. What's going on?

I make my way to the Hall of Justice, and get there in time to see someone fly above, and then it's black.

Dead?

* * *

"What the hell?" I hear when I'm back.

Artemis?

"Necessary," Barbara's voice spits back.

"_Necessary_," Another voice mocks.

I crack my eyes open. "Whu-?"

A face in front of mine, glaring.

Green eyes and pitch black hair. Recognizable nose, and that glare.

"Jaysun?" I slur, astonished, and really, my mind should be back by now.

He smirks at me, and moves out of my line of sight. My eyes widen as I see Artemis standing there as Tigress, and another person with a green mask.

"I told you not to harm him," Artemis snarled, and I blinked, because, what?

"Necessary," Barbara's voice repeats, and my eyes snap back to the person with the green mask.

"Brbra? 'Rtmis?"

Artemis shakes her head at me. "Sedate him. Keep him in the other cell."

And then my world goes black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 11 and 12 minutely changed on 4/7/13**

**Bart's POV**

The next time I see a person, it's Tim again.

"Heyhihow'reyoudoing?"

His eyebrow twitches, and I gulp. "Um. HeyIhadthisflashbackand . . . who'sRenegade?"

He glares. "_What did you just say?_"

I flinch. "Who's, um, Renegade?"

His eyes narrow. "She's not legally alive."

I blink. "Then . . . who is she?"

He stands up abruptly and leaves the room.

"Hey wait I didn't mean to-"

The door shuts, and I'm left alone again. Or so I think.

I lean back into the chair they moved me to, and test the shackles again. "Hm," I mutter, but I don't get to try anything, because my face is slammed into the table by an unseen arm.

"_Talk_."

And I shudder, because that voice sounds . . . familiar. _Too_ familiar.

* * *

**Six hours previous**

**Renegade's POV**

I'm gone. Dead.

Legally, anyway.

I woke up to green. Green water. Suffocating!

I had burst out of it, and saw Talia al Ghul. Next I saw white, and she says I attacked her.

Do I care?

No, not really. Even if there were some attempted fatal blows.

What I do care about. Is that I was not resurrected. I was reborn.

As a woman.

. . . If anyone asks, I plead the fifth.

It takes some getting used to, but Talia helps. She says Tim and Barbara miss me, and Jason is alive and with them.

"What about Bruce?" I ask constantly.

She always just shakes her head, but now I'm leaving for Gotham, and Tim and Barbara will tell me.

Something happened, and I can feel it. Something. What?

My costume changed over my time with Talia. It bears some resemblance to my original costume, only completely black without the R or stitches, long-sleaved, no cape (weighs down my movements), with a red harness and added red gun holsters, plus my Nightwing mask with red glowing lenses. I know that the holsters will ring alarm bells for them, but I'd gotten used to guns.

My escrima sticks have two added features, one that magnetizes my costume onto my body from the sticks, in a hidden compartment in them, and another that if you press the small red version of my old Nightwing symbol, they'll extend into twin staffs, even if that is more Tim's thing than mine.

I prowl around Gotham, and don't see anyone, until Artemis leaps out at me.

I blink at her change in costume, but don't miss a beat, ducking and rolling out of the way. "Artemis, it's me!"

She pauses. "_Nightwing?_"

* * *

**Back to Bart**

**Bart's POV**

"Who-?"

"_You're not in the position to be questioning _me_, Allen. What. Do. You. KNOW?"_

It's a woman. I can tell that much from the voice. But I don't know any female person on this team except Barbara, who I know this is not, so how does she sound familiar?

"I don't know anyth- OW!" She kicks the chair out from under me and twists my arm behind my back.

"Did you really have to do thaOW!" She twists it further.

"I'm serious, I don't know a thing!"

She lets go of my arm and lets me slump to the ground. Then she slinks around to the other side of the table, where she's in my line of sight.

My eyes widen, because- _Renegade_ . . .

"Hihihihipleasedon'tkillmeohmygodyou'reRenegadeand -"

I get backhanded across the face for that.

"How do you know me?" Her voice is back to normal, thank the _crashed mode . . ._

"I- future. Amnesia. Stuff. Replaced memories. I helped you guys, I was on your side."

In seconds, she has me pinned to the wall, an escrima stick shoved under my chin. A vital place. If she pressed to hard, she could kill me. I'm strangely not bothered by the prospect . . .

"Look, Renegade. Can I call you Reny?"

"_No._"

Aaaand the voice is back. "Okay. Um. Renegade. I know that . . . um. Give me a question that I should know if I'm on your side."

She's thinking. The silence is killing me.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ." She squints at me. "Where did we each get our code names?"

I gulped, because, okay, that's two questions. Unfair. "Um. Tigress from her undercover mission and before that from her mom. Spoiler, because she, and I quote, "Spoils the villains' fun". Kasumi from her mother. Uh. Katana because she likes using them?"

The escrima stick pushes further. I'm trying her patience . . .

"Flamebird from that Kryptonian myth thing with Nightwing and Flamebird! Uh. Oracle because she sees all and knows all? The Nothing because he thought it sounded cool, plus he had nothing else, plus Kasumi gave it to him. Red Hood 'cause he likes irony and it's the former code-name of his killer. Black Canary 'cause she's still Black Canary, plus she tells no one why. Huntress because she's also still Huntress, and she likes the name?"

"You have ten more seconds."

"The Target because Oracle suggested it to her, getting it from Nightwing, and-"

My eyes widen and my mind races. _Nightwing_. _Of course__._

"And you, Renegade, got the name from when you quit being Robin. You were deciding between Nightwing and Renegade, and eventually decided on Nightwing."

Renegade drops me. "Those weren't the _best_ answers. But I guess we have to trust you now, since you know who I am. Which. How?"

"You told me. Your future you, anyway. I- I went by Velocity."

She frowns. "Huh. But you seemed to like the heroes' side."

"On the way here, my mind got wiped, my memories replaced. I think it was Miss Martian's future self."

Renegade nods. "That makes sense. Fine. I trust you. I think the rest will too. What was your costume like?"

"Reverse these colors."

Renegade gives me a contemplative look. "Fine. Come with me."

The collar unlocks and I vibrate out of the cuffs. "Bythewaywhyareyouagirl?"

"I plead the fifth," Is the only answer I get.


	15. Chapter 15

**Last monday was my birthday :)**

**was going to update then but got distracted by homework both the day before yesterday, and yesterday :(**

**sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm doing this on my phone.**

**Rachel is the feminine form of Richard. Sorry to those who like the name Dixie better.**

* * *

**Renegade POV**

With him out of the way we can get things done, my bad side whispers.

_But, _my good side shoots back, he's our best friend.

I frown from where I'm standing outside the cell holding KF, still knocked out. He has an inhibitor collar, but otherwise he can move freely around the plushly decorated cell. Instead of bars, there is glass, and inside has a lot of overstuffed furniture, plus a working toilet and sink set.

He still hasn't woken up.

* * *

It's my turn to patrol. I'm not even five minutes in when, "Renegade."

I turn, half expecting the son of Bruce, but.

It's a group from the team, and I don't know how they know who I am, because we haven't exactly been broadcasting that my name's Renegade.

"Little leaguers," I greet.

I guess they would know from that time with Deathstroke, even through the costume change, seeing as Tim stole my old one. Ah well, at least I've got a reputation.

"Whoa! What the heck, _ese_? Did you run into a genderbending machine or something?"

And Blue Beetle flies in to join Superboy and Miss Martian.

"Something like that," I say with a shrug and a sharp grin. "Still the same person, same skills, same _killing intent._"

"Just different gender," Blue Beetle mutters.

Miss Martian folds her arms. "Look, whoever you are, we were looking through Batman's files and found a file on 'Renegade'."

"And even though you kill, Batman listed you as an emergency contact. Would you know why?" Superboy finishes.

I hum in reply. "No idea. What'd he say about me?"

Hopefully nothing about who I really am. Was.

Knowing Batman . . .

"Not much."

Miss Martian glares at Superboy, and I can practically _hear_ her yelling at him for giving away their advantage.

"Look, Renegade. Don't you feel threatened by the Bats converting, _ese_? They're doing what _you_ should be doing. And now you have no one to fight. So, like that saying goes, the enemy of my enemy _es mi amiga_."

I twitch. "Really. That. Was your best argument? My friend's _seven year old son _can give a better argument."

Granted, Damian's . . . Damian. So, not the best comparison.

Miss Martian turns to look at me, and I can see her eyes glint slightly green for a nano-second, but I know what she's doing. I feel the feather-light touch of her mind touching mine, and immediately slam my walls down.

She gasps, and reels back.

"M'gann!" Superboy yells, catching her.

"What was-" She mutters.

I glare at her. "You thought, that after Deathstroke relinquished his _control over my mind_, I wouldn't be able to _fight back mental attacks_? Or that it wouldn't be a _touchy subject_?"

Superboy winces and I remember how he felt after the G-nomes.

I sigh and calm down as I see Blue getting hostile. "Look, I can deal with Gotham. You just get your _heroes_ out of this city or you'll trigger a reaction, and Gotham. Burns."

I throw down a smoke pellet and hear them coughing as I leave silently.

* * *

"I DEMAND TO SEE GRAYSON!"

"_RENEGADE_!"

I sigh as I hear someone screeching at an equally loud Oracle.

"SHUT. UP."

Their mouths snap shut. The someone turns to me inquiringly. "Rachel."

I give a curt nod and take off my mask. "Damian."


	16. Chapter 16

**Urgh. Computer deleted my old one. Just wrote it. This will be really pathetic . . . **

**Excuse for late update: Still freaking out about MCR's breakup, listening to their music over and over again.**

**Rant: MCR is not a suicide cult. Does this sound like something a suicide cult would say: "I'm not afraid to keep on living, I'm not afraid to walk this world alone, honey if you stay I'll be forgiving, nothing you can say will stop me going home." (-****_This is How I Disappear_**** by MCR)? NOOOOO! My profile picture speaks for itself, too. **

**Other information: I'm really. Really. Mad. At my computer. Will take it out on someone in this story, I think. Later, anyway.**

**I don't own.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

CLARK'S POV

When Miss Martian reports about Renegade, I can't believe it.

Nightwing is alive.

Female, but alive.

They don't know, though, and Nightwing wouldn't want them to, I think.

So I don't say anything.

We recruit new people for the Team.

Arrowette, Kid Devil, Ravager, Raven, and Starfire.

I still don't think they-we-have enough fire power. Nightwing always was one of the best. Only person who could beat him-her, now-was Deathstroke. With everyone else she must have- Dinah, Huntress, the Kanes, Shiva's daughter, the Bats . . .

We don't stand a chance.


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh god I'm so sorry I really sounded like a jerk last update . . . hope this makes up.**

**Sorry if I had Renegade start sprouting Godfrey . . . * shudders * I hate the man.**

**Don't own.**

* * *

CHAPTER 17

3rd person POV

Renegade gives a grin and twists out of the way, a bullet missing her by millimeters. "That all you got?" She taunts, and Red Hood glares at her as he punches a cop in the face.

"Focus!"

She rolls her eyes, and preforms a complicated maneuver, kicking up into the air and flipping over to land a kick on Stargirl's face.

Stargirl gives a shriek as she goes down under Renegade's boot.

"Nice," 'Hood laughs. "But not the best you can do."

Renegade glares. "Not everyone likes to use up all their energy at the start of a fight, 'Hood."

"If this is what you call the start of a fight, I don't want to know what you think the ending is."

_True,_ is the thought that runs through Rachel Grayson's mind as she executes a sweeping kick with an elbow to the face of someone unimportant. _What's his name, "STAR" or something? "STRIPE"?_

'Hood kicks an unconscious body out of the way as he starts to head towards the Hall, Renegade following, where the _real_ fighting would start.

They had decided to, not bomb the Hall, but attack it.

_"Renegade and 'Hood are alpha squad. Nothing and Kasumi are beta. The rest of us, gamma. We'll be attacking at three different points._"

Oracle had been clear on which parts of the plan were crucial, and which could be skipped. She went over what would happen, and when, and how the League would react.

_"The main ones will be hiding out in the Hall with most of the Team. That is our goal."_

Her timing was perfect.

* * *

Renegade and 'Hood reach the Hall, seeing the terror of the civilians and the apprehension on the so-called "heroes" inside, just as Nothing and Kasumi tumble in via the viewing window, and Oracle arrives with gamma via the Zeta beams.

"Wait."

Superman's voice held authority, but Renegade just scoffed and stepped forward, loving the way Miss Martian's, Superboy's and Blue Beetle's eyes widened at the sight of her. "Sorry, Supes. Not going to happen. We're destroying this Hall, this League, this monument worshiping you so-called _heroes_, even if we have to die doing it. The world doesn't deserve you effing it up. The Earth would never have the villains it does if you non-eathlings hadn't come and effed it up!"

"Renegade, please," Superman says, trying to reason. "The Team didn't mean what they said, it was just the pent up rage, please. Don't do this."

Renegade "Tt"'d. "Ef off, Supes. I'm not doing anything you say."

Superman glares. "Nightwing."

There's gasps, and the Team stare at the woman standing in front of them, defiant. Willing to kill. Nothing like the Nightwing they used to know.

She doesn't even react, except for a sharp grin. "Kent."

"You can't come back if you go on with this," Superman tries to warn, but Renegade's already decided, and announces it in a non-verbal way as she sends a stationary spinning kick in Wonder Girl's direction. Cassie's so shocked she can't block it, and ends up being kicked into Blue Beetle.

And Pandemonium erupts.

* * *

**I'm going to be evil now and end it here. They'll be no more updates for a while because I've got school work and tests and essays I need to study for/write, and another writing project I'm working on, so as far as I'm concerned this story is on hiatus until summer vacation. I may occasionally put up a story here and there, but that's because I've dug it up from sifting through papers. **

**Special thanks to all reviewers, followers, and favs. :) You guys are awesome.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, shit. **

**I'm sorry. **

**I'm really sorry.**

**My dad is making me learn how to program, and I have math practice classes next week to get even more ahead. I mean, I'm already three grades ahead of my class in math, what the heck? Why do I ****_need_**** to get even more ahead -.-**

**Um, was it me being kinda irritable the last two chapters that made the people that normally review not review, or was the writing terrible, or do you all hate MCR that much ...?**

**Music I listened to while writing this: Planetary (Go) and Party Poison and The Light Behind Your Eyes.**

* * *

CHAPTER 18 (I think . . .)

Superman and Superboy are immediately put out of commission by kryptonite dust that Renegade throws at them.

Oracle jumps at Wonder Girl while she's still dazed and snags the golden lasso at her hip.

Wonder Girl yelps and straightens. "Hey!"

"Uh uh uh, Cassie. Bad girls like you don't get to have their toys."**(1)**

Oracle tosses it to Red Hood and the Nothing, who're facing off against Wonder Woman. Kasumi jumps in front of Wonder Woman as she leaps past the two ex-Robins to catch it. It lands neatly in Kasumi's glove, and she tosses it over Wonder Woman, and pulls it over her head so Diana is thrown into the floor on the opposite side of the assassin.

Renegade grins at her and delivers a flying spin kick to Miss Martian, only to be frozen in place and floated up, her offender following.

She growls and yells, "Knight! Help, here?"

A batarang comes flying out of nowhere, but Miss Martian turns and catches it. She looks back at Renegade. "Nightwing, please, we don't want to hurt y-"

Renegade scoffs. "It's Renegade. And I can't say the same about you."

Right on cue, the Batarang explodes, setting off a fire. Miss Martian shrieks and drops it, loosing her concentration and dropping herself and Renegade, too.

"M'GANN!"

_Blind to attacks from grief_, Renegade thinks with a smirk as the Martian Manhunter runs into her arm, neck first.

"Clothesline?" Tigress asks as she flips by. "Really?"

"It's a classic," Renegade mutters as she jumps up and slaps a bat shaped . . . thing over Raven's mouth.

Raven's eyes widened and she pulled at it, but Tigress came bouncing back and knocked her out with her staff.

"Wonderful," Renegade grumbles as she surveys the battle. Tigress rolls her eyes at her and jumps back in.

A speck of light appears, and she blinks at it. It gets slightly bigger and soon she could see the cliche swirling of a boom-tube. "STOP!" She yells.

Everyone, out of surprise, obeys.

Before she can say anything else, the tube jumps to a larger size, and swallows them all.

The last thing she thinks as her vision whites out is, _Well, shit._

* * *

**(1) Please, no one comment about that sentence. I flinched when I re read it but . . . there's no better way for Barbara to mock her . . . **

**Anyway. I'm sorry for not having regular updating intervals. **

**(Random . . . has anyone noticed that the arrow heads on the US seal thingy are at different heights, but the fletchings are all at the same level? Odd . . .)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm putting a sequel up called ... something that I can't remember, because the whole plotline basically is changing, and it wouldn't make sense to post more chapters in the same story because it becomes different. **

**So, yeah! :)**


End file.
